


Unplanned Outings

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Demisexual Oliver Wood, M/M, Unaccepting Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Both Oliver and Charlie had never planned to get together. However, they did and everything was great, except. They haven't told either of their mothers. And outing your relationship to your mother is something that should not be done when you and your boyfriend is are in a state of undress. Oops it appears that someone forgot to tell Charlie and Oliver that, especially when it happens not once, but twice.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Unplanned Outings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing CinnamonFreckle and the equally amazing strangewastelandninja for beta reading this. And thank you to everyone else who has helped me with this

It was never meant to be anything more than friendship. Charlie was more focused on his dragons than a relationship, and Oliver was much the same with his Quidditch. Both had wanted to be closer to home after the Battle of Hogwarts, but with the amount of time that Charlie spent in Romania, and the fact that Oliver spent a good portion of the year playing Quidditch, it was not logical for them both to have their own home. And this is how, based on a friendship that had started over being in Gryffindor and playing Quidditch, but a friendship that had grown during the war, they became roommates. 

Somehow in the years that followed, a new bond was forged between the two former teammates. A bond that was far more romantic in nature than either had expected. It started with one of them making dinner for the other when they were both home, and from there it only grew. It started with comforting one another in the aftermath of a nightmare, and then it grew until they were spending those lazy days when they were both home together, snuggling on the couch with a book each, or something on the television. It wasn’t planned, or anything of a conscious thought. They just were. 

Neither of them could tell you when it changed from a friendship to a romantic relationship. But Charlie would confess to being the one to initiate the first kiss, and then panicking that Oliver would expect more, more of a sexual relationship than he could give. 

That had been an awkward month, until Oliver floo’d himself to Romania and demanded that Charlie talked about what was wrong. At that point Charlie broke and explained how he couldn’t give Oliver the type of intimate relationship that he deserved. He wasn’t that way inclined. The idea of sex, that was an idea that made him wish to be facing You Know Who instead. That was how he had always been, his friends or his siblings could be talking about who they were attracted to, and Charlie, well Charlie was more interested in studying dragons. 

The hilarity that followed made the awkwardness disappear. Oliver had called him an idiot, before he pulled Charlie into his embrace and whispered that he would rather face You Know Who than lose their relationship. 

Now, two years after they officially declared it as a relationship, Charlie felt more awkward than he ever had before. It was perfectly normal for him and Oliver to sleep in just their boxers, if for no other reason than the fact that Oliver was basically a human radiator who would cling to Charlie as they slept. Neither complained though. 

However, neither had let their parents know about the change in their relationship status. Nothing much has changed other than the occasional make out session, exchanging ‘I love you’s’, and sharing a bed when at home, so they had just kept with how it was and never said anything to their families. And right now they both regretted it. 

It was nearly lunchtime and Charlie and Oliver were still stretched out in their bed, they had both been away, and only got home late the night before. So a lazy day was planned, until suddenly there was a shout from their living room.They shot out of their bed and rushed towards the living room to see the cause of the shout. Charlie was only slightly worried that the baby dragon he had brought home with him had decided that Oliver’s mother was breakfast. 

And there stood Mrs Wood, looking both annoyed and confused. That was before she even saw that her son and Charlie were stood there naked, bar for their boxers. At that point neither man could describe the look that took over her face when she turned and looked at her son and Charlie, especially in their current state of undress. 

“Mum, let me explain,” Oliver sounded terrified, and whilst Charlie wished that he could comfort his boyfriend he knew that would just make the situation worse. He knew Oliver had never really come out to anyone, and honestly it had never bothered him. Charlie knew that what he and Oliver had was love. 

A full minute later Mrs Wood was standing across from them, the tiny baby dragon that had caused the scream forgotten about, and her arms were crossed tight over her chest. “Aye, well oot with it, lad!” Her Scottish accent was thicker than it had ever been. The fact that her foot was starting to tap impatiently told her son that she expected an answer fast. 

“Aye, well, Charlie brought the dragon…”

“I dinnae care about the blooming dragon, Oliver John Wood!” Elaine Wood exclaimed in exasperation, as she stormed across the room to stand a mere foot away from the two men. “I want tae ken why my son, my laddie, didnae tell his ain mother about his relationship. You’d best get tae explaining!” 

“It’s not what you think, mum. Nothing really changed, just we share a bed and, eh, that we love each other.” Oliver took a deep breath and a step back, closer to Charlie. This was the part that would be difficult. “I love him, mum, and I finally feel normal,” he choked at that point. He had never truly explained how abnormal he felt. He loved quidditch but that was all he really cared for, relationships, one night stands and the like just didn’t appeal. And for Charlie, it was the same with his dragons. 

“What dae you mean?” It was clear that Mrs Wood was confused by the situation. Oliver looked as equally confused as he tried to figure out how to explain everything to his mum. “You had girlfriends before, Oliver. So what dae you mean?” Her foot was tapping faster, faster than before, and if it was not for the fact that she was trying to maintain a semblance of control, Oliver suspected she would be pacing back and forth. 

“Mum, I’m not interested in a traditional relationship. I like what I’ve got with Charlie. It works because he’s like me, neither of us want or need a sexual relationship!” Oliver got no further in his explanation before his mother disapparated from their living room. 

Oliver knew that his mum was stuck in her ways, she came from a generation where people like him and Charlie were frowned upon and seen as strange, abnormal, sinners. But he had always thought that she would stand by him and his decisions. So for her to just leave without so much as a word was as bad as a bludger to the head. It knocked him completely off balance. 

Charlie could do nothing but hold Oliver as the realisation of what had just happened settled in. Oliver wasn’t as close to his family as Charlie was, at least not in the same way, but it crushed him when his mum left without so much as a word. 

Charlie just held his boyfriend tight and lowered them both to the floor. Oliver just let the emotions that were flooding through him come, he had no worries about drowning in them because he had Charlie there to anchor him, and keep him afloat. It was horrible but he would survive it, with the love that Charlie was always willing to give. 

It was almost six months after Oliver’s mum had found out about his and Charlie’s relationship, and it happened again. Only this time it was Molly Weasley. 

Charlie had been planning on coming out to his mum, but after seeing Oliver’s mum walk away from them without so much as a single word, he hadn’t been able to. He knew that he should have told his mum at least, but he also had to admit that he was terrified. He had watched her fall apart over the death of his brother, Fred, and he knew that if she gave him the ultimatum of choosing between his boyfriend and his family, well it was a decision he could never make. 

The tent that Charlie referred to as his home when he was at the sanctuary was small, small enough that everything was basically in one room. Oliver had been at a Quidditch event in Romania, so instead of going home to his and Charlie’s empty flat back in England, he came to visit Charlie at the sanctuary. It had been nearly a month and a half since they had spent any more time than an hour together, due to their busy schedules and Oliver missed him. 

Both men had been exhausted and fell into bed within half an hour of Oliver arriving, and then they were both asleep faster than you could say nox! The busy schedule that they had both been keeping over the previous months had caught up to them quickly. 

The next morning both men slept right through the sunrise and did not wake until Molly Weasley’s shrill exclamation rang in their ears. 

“Charles Septimus Weasley! Explain yourself right this second!” At those words both men shot awake. Oliver felt a horrible case of deja vu, much like the morning his own mother turned up at his and Charlie’s flat. He just didn’t want it to go the same way. “Good morning, Oliver, dear.” Molly continued friendly, and at that point Oliver felt beyond confused. 

“Mum?” Charlie’s voice was both gruff from having just woken up and confused as to why his mother was standing inside his tent. Oliver had to admit that it was adorable, and only got even more so when the older man flushed in embarrassment upon realising that both he and his boyfriend were again dressed in nothing bar their boxers. 

“Charles Weasley! I’m waiting, young man.” Molly’s voice was firm and made it clear that she would take no arguments or silly behaviour. But there was also something so clearly maternal about it, and it eased some of the worry that both men could feel flooding through their veins like ice. 

Molly Weasley was one of those parents who knew when to push her children for an answer, and when they needed to be left to process for a minute or two. So Oliver wasn’t entirely surprised when Molly shook her head with her hands resting on her hips, and took a step towards the entrance of the tent, giving them a moment of privacy. 

She paused and glanced back towards her son and his best friend, who was clearly something more than just his roommate. “I’ll be waiting outside when you are both dressed and ready to talk,” she informed them in the reassuring way that only a mother can. Once both boys, and yes she still thought of them as boys despite the fact that they had both long since grown out of boyhood, had shown a form of acknowledgement to her request, which was really a demand; She stepped outside.

Once his mum had exited his tent, Charlie collapsed back against Oliver. His heart was racing with the fear of losing his mum, and therefore the rest of his family, just like Oliver had. In the near six months since Elaine Wood had arrived at their flat and found them in the exact same state of undress as his own mum just had, no one from Oliver’s family had so much as attempted to contact the Scotsman. Oliver was handling it well, all things considered. But Charlie, Charlie knew that he would be lost without his family. They could be annoying, they could sometimes be overbearing when they invaded his space with no warning, but they were the most important people in his life alongside Oliver. 

“Your mum is fine, she loves you and only wants to know why you never told her about us.” Oliver had given his boyfriend a moment to hide from reality, but now it was time to get the conversation with Molly Weasley over and done with. “Now you’re going to put on a pair of jeans and _we’re_ going to go talk with your mum!” 

Charlie hesitated before he followed Oliver’s lead and pulled his jeans on, before making his way outside. He both wanted it over with, but he also didn’t for fear of it going the same way as it had with Oliver’s mum. Oliver was the person who made his heart soar, but his mum, she was his rock. 

When they walked outside, Charlie could see his mum sitting on the bank of the river. The dragon babies were just on the other side playing together. Watching his mum study the creatures he loved working with made him smile. Even though he knew that she wished he would move back home permanently and do something safer; He just hoped that she would see why he enjoyed his work so much, why he didn’t worry about the dangers and instead just focused on doing what he loved. He and Oliver had discussed it once, but Charlie loved the work that he did far too much. 

He waited until he was sitting next to his mum before he spoke. “Mum, I’m sorry.” She cut him off before he could go any further down the rabbit hole of self loathing and shame. 

“Don’t apologise, Charlie. I just want to know why you didn’t tell me about you and Oliver.” 

“I didn’t want to make you ashamed of me. I know I’m not normal.” Charlie got no further into his answer before his mum pulled him into a tight embrace. He couldn’t help but cling to her for the duration. 

“No one will say you’re not normal for loving Oliver. Because of the dragons, yes, but only because of the dragons.” Molly’s assurance lifted some of the weight that had been pressing down on him for longer than he can remember. She looked at him before she placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke seriously to him, her tone leaving no room for any arguments. “When you tell your siblings, and you will eventually, please do it fully dressed.” A hint of a playful smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

  
  



End file.
